User talk:71.185.240.106
Welcome Hi, welcome to Memory Beta, the wiki for licensed Star Trek content! Thanks for your edit to the "USS Sovereign personnel" page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Logging into an account also allows you to keep your IP address private. We've noticed that you've made a contribution to our database—thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy the activities of our community after reading this brief introduction. Registering an account is fast, free, and easy! Existing Memory Alpha or Wikia members already have an account; just log in with your normal user name and password. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Beta, here are a few links that you might want to check out: * Manual of Style: Please be sure to read this before contributing, so you know how to accurately cite your sources, and search the site to make sure the article you want to make doesn't already exist. * Policies and Guidelines: For a list of the policies and guidelines that we adhere to on Memory Beta. * '' '': For a list of pages we want most, although any contributions you make are greatly appreciated! One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in a member's talk page or the community portal. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Beta! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Captainmike (Talk) 2011-04-15T23:12:04 Third Officer Hi. Until you can communicate regarding sources, please stop all additions of the false information that Bridge Commander established a second and third officer. As far as anyone knows, there was no such information in that source. If you'd be willing to share that information, we could move forward, but this is not your first warning. -- Captain MKB 06:37, April 27, 2011 (UTC) :Just an observation, this user appears to continue on using a different sockpuppet name: user:douglas Grant (and making the same type of disruptive edits (actually, many of the exact same edits) and not responding to talk regarding improper sourcing) -- Captain MKB 23:32, July 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Just noting the situation of near-sockpuppetry, this user has been previously warned and banned under at least two account names and a handful of other IPs. --Captain MKB 21:14, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Final warning Hi, unfortunately, this is your final warning. You're an anonymous user who is making identical edits to previously noted vandals on this site, usually using the name "Grant" or "Gant". The vandalism and disruption committed specifically by your IP address includes adding uncited information, failing to respond to administrator inquiries regarding citation of edits, repeated attempts to re-add previously reverted additions, adding false/incorrect information, failing to respond to administrator inquiries regarding false/incorrect information, repeated attempts to perpetuate false/incorrect information and failure to abide by the site's style guide. You've failed to participate in conversations regarding this behavior on numerous talk pages, but you were allowed to continue in the hopes you would improve your editing habits, as you seemed to at least be attempting to make honest additions. Unfortunately, fact-checkers around the site have been discovering problems with both new and old additions, indicating that you have no honest intention to improve this site, and that any edits you make will be vandalism or at least misguided, in either case damaging the quality of this database. -- Captain MKB 21:17, September 23, 2011 (UTC) :banned a few weeks more, same reasons as before. -- Captain MKB 00:05, November 20, 2011 (UTC)